Bound To Break
by MaximumRideFanFiction
Summary: She had snapped. She was unstoppable. Nobody, not even the love of her life, could break her from the trance. The incident led to court, where her fate would be decided by a jury. At least, that's how it was supposed to go. Instead, he returns. Her love. Yet, she thought he was dead. She thought she had succeeded. She was wrong. Follow the turn of events to her real fate. One-shot.


**Bound To Break**

_**No.**_

_I didn't listen._

_**Stop.**_

_I didn't dare._

_**Please.**_

_I didn't care._

"Order!" Three knocks rammed into my brain. The room became silent, except for the occasional murmurs and whispers. Chuckles and laughs. Shits and giggles. I had enough.

Raising my cuffed hands, I slammed the chain down on the chair beside me, causing a '_THWACK_' to echo and bounce off the walls. Someone grabbed my arms and forced them over and behind my head.

_**You don't know what your doing!**_

_I continued. _

_**Look at me!**_

_My eyes never left my target._

"- third degree murder-"

_**STOP!**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**LOOK AT ME!**_

_**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!**_

"-Monique-"

**STOP!**

"-James-"

**NO!**

**PLEASE, DON'T!**

"-Zephyr-"

**I'M BEGGING YOU NOW!**

**OPEN YOUR EYES!**

**SEE WHAT YOUR DOING!?**

"-Crystal-"

**Please...**

**Please, don't.**

**Don't do this.**

"-and finally..."

**I love you, Max.**

"...Nick."

_Opening my eyes would have been easy. Of course._

_Was I that kind of girl?_

_No._

_And I never will be._

"Well, Miss Ride, seems you've been a busy girl, huh? Okay, on with the show. Maximum Ride, do you pledge guilty or not guilty?"

_Something inside me had snapped that day._

_Nobody could stop me._

_Looking back,_

_I wish I would have put them out of their misery._

_But I felt they needed to be tortured._

"Guilty." My voice was thick and heavy. I hadn't talked in a month. Especially when they questioned me. I was patient. They weren't.

"No she doesn't."

_What?_

_Disposing their bodies were easy._

_I buried them in my backyard._

_But, for Fang, I did something different._

The door burst open. An all-too familiar black blob walked down the aisle and to the judge's perch. I watched, horrified, as he gave the man a document. On the back, I could make out two, horrifying words.

_The School._

_I lied him in the hawk's cave._

_Hoping that was enough._

The judge's face twisted up, then looked at Fang in complete and utter shock. He just nodded, as did the man. Fang didn't move, but turned around and looked my straight in the eye.

_The blade had crashed through his heart._

_Making it literally bleed._

_He coughed and wheezed,_

_Suffered all the more._

The judge cleared his throat.

"Slight change of plans, ladies and gents. Instead of this... _dirtbag _going to serve time, or even death, she has been sent to a facility where she can communicate with her own... kind. Court dismissed." Three more knocks. The jury started yelling. Fighting. Screaming. Saying I needed to be tortured.

Three more knocks. "Order!"

Another three. "Order in my court!"

I was heaved up, as they let my hands drop down in front of me again. They escorted me over to the man that was all-too familiar to me. He pulled out his wallet and showed the policemen holding me a badge. They nodded and let go. Fang roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

I didn't say anything, I knew better. He led me out and all the way into the parking lot. Putting me in the back of a police car, he sped off, running many red lights and speeding. He never said anything

/\/\/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was pulled out of the car and dragged into a house. I'm only assuming his house. Oh, joy, what a fun reunion this will be. Only, one question burned in my brain, and as he practically threw me on his couch, I had to ask.

"How are you alive?"

He didn't answer. All he did was sit down beside me and look into my eyes.

I looked away at a wall. I was actually getting impatient.

"I said, how are you still alive?"

He never stopped looking at me. I never stopped looking at the wall.

"Remember? I'm the key to immortal. But, I'd have to say, waking up to five hawks looming over you wasn't my cup of tea," he chuckled, flipping the hair out of his face. Oh, my...

This time I looked at him. Ten years had passed since that day. He now had facial hair and his actual hair was more shaggy. His eyes had gotten more deep. More, what it seems, beautiful.

He noticed that I was checking him out, and smirked.

_Why is this guy so comfortable around me?_

"Why am I here, Fang?" I asked, sighing. He looked at me, if it was possible, more intensely.

"I meant what I said. Ten years. And I never dated. Never married. Never had kids. I never even kissed any other person. Because I knew that you were the one for me," he finished, his voice becoming deep.

I was shocked. I looked into his eyes, just to make sure this was real, or if he was lying. Truth be told, I love him too.

"You do?"

Shocked even more. "Did you read my mind?!"

He rolled his eyes. "You said it out loud."

"Oh..." I trailed off. But not because I wanted to.

But because his lips were suffocating mine.

His arms were snaking around me waist, pulling us at a can't-breathe level. I was too shocked to do anything.

_What's happening? What's going on? I don't know what happened!_

While rambling in my head, I noticed I had started to kiss him back, and my arms were around his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

I pulled back an inch, just so I could breathe. Fang did the same. We looked into each others eyes.

"I love you. I forever and always will. But, I hope you realize that I'm going to have to kill you." I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I went numb. Because, now I knew for sure, this was the end.

"I-I love you too." I whispered. I closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine. I heard a click and snap. It was loaded.

"You broke me. You broke the Flock. You are now broken. I guess this tells me that everyone, even you, are bound to break. Goodbye, Maximum Ride. I hope you will wait for me."

I felt the cold metal on the side of my head, just above my left ear. I heard a loud '_SNAP!_'

Then everything whisked away.

**Wassup!**

**Depressing... I know. But hey... Fax...?**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**_Katie**


End file.
